User talk:Scarecroe
Name and date Hey, Scott! Can you help me? I was trying to be nice and fix Dreamking's talk page. He typed the "nowiki" on his signature. I guess he was copying exactly what Danny did. So I thought I'd just erase the "nowiki", and I'd see how his name came out. Well, when I did that, it put MY name there! Can you get it back the way it was, and also move the conversation's order to how it should be? And I think Talk:My Record is backwards, too! By the way, go to bed! It's 3 in the morning! (Just kidding!) -- Ken (talk) 07:02, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Rowlf and the puppy Hey babe: The color correction is way better. I say take off the other one. -- Danny (talk) 00:13, 1 June 2007 (UTC) New Link Hi Scott! It's Gemma (Astronema91). Sorry I haven't been on for awhile (I've been busy). I just thought I'd let you know that I added a new link to Mysterious Theater's page. I found a video clip of "The Case of the Missing Cat" on YouTube, and thought I'd add it. I also have a question...what kind of things can I do to improve my profile page? As you may have noticed, I haven't put much on there yet. Any advice? Thanks! --Gemma (talk) 21:04, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Gemma, thanks for the link! As for your user page, that's hard to say. Some folks like to write a little bit about themselves, maybe with a picture, and list some favorite articles they've contributed to on the wiki. It also might be helpful to make a list of things you'd like to get around to when you have the time, a sort of "To Do" list. Really, it's up to you. —Scott (talk) 22:12, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Ebay link Hey, Scott! Sorry to keep bugging you, but Kyle just sent me an eBay link, and it's running across my screen. Can you change it to that other kind of link? I know Guillermo and Wendy have sent me those kinds before. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:56, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Odd Lids From Kids' Favorite Country Songs, the opening has Elmo and every other Muppet in the special with these eyes, apparently meant to indicate eyes shut with laughter. But instead of growing seperate cloth eyelids, they drew a curve on the eyeballs. Would this still count for Muppets Who Grow Eyelids? It's an odd effect, which somehow suggests that everyone might be drunk... or trapped in a parody of the Hee Haw opening, which they are. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:29, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh my. How strikingly odd. Um... honorable mention? It's certainly in a class of its own. —Scott (talk) 02:18, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Grover's Bad Dream Oh my. It starts off like a normal Sesame book with a moral, and then all of a sudden, Big Bird is trailing feathers. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :It's pretty horrifying. I like the part where Grover's mom tells him that dreams don't come true. —Scott (talk) 00:12, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Miscellaneous Cameos Hey, I saw you took out Buescher's blank. I might have too just because it's a blank, but I'm not sure I follow your reasoning. So, only cameos in films wholly produced by the Jim Henson Company count? Because if that's the case, we'd have to nuke all the Ninja Turtles cameos. I think there's a big difference between that and appearances in films with no Creature Shop/Henson involvement whatsoever. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:54, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I thought we weren't extensively covering CS movies that weren't Henson productions, so I moved Julianne's stint on Country Bears to Muppeteers in Non-Henson Acting Roles. What do you think? —Scott (talk) 22:02, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::I don't like it. I think there's a difference between "Non-Henson" as in films with absolutely no Henson involvement whatsoever, and Creature Shop films which just weren't wholly produced by the Jim Henson Company. Otherwise, I think we get close to limiting coverage of even the Creature Shop puppets and puppeteering. Limiting our coverage of non-Henson produced Creature Shop stuff, like the human characters and the world and so on, makes sense, but cameo-wise, there's really not a lot of difference between Michelan Sisti playing cavemen on the Henson-produced Dinosaurs or handing a pizza to a Ninja Turtle. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:07, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :::I'll go with that. —Scott (talk) 22:16, 30 May 2007 (UTC) 1, 2, 3 Count with Me (book) Hey, Scott, why is there a false split on the "See also" entry? I tried to fix it, but it won't work. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:07, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Whoah, that's weird. Don't touch it for now, I'm going to look into it. —Scott (talk) 13:46, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::I fixed it. There was a stray category tag in the categories. -- Danny (talk) 14:00, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :::You're a genious. And have more faith in Wikia than I do. —Scott (talk) 14:03, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, not everything is a bug. Lots of things are. But not everything. -- Danny (talk) 14:04, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Who'd'a thunk it? —Scott (talk) 14:05, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Nimpoc I unblocked Nimpoc... You'll see an e-mail about it soon. -- Danny (talk) 21:04, 29 May 2007 (UTC) the big 2k The caches on everything are still more than a day behind, but as of now, we have about 48 new character pages to go to reach the 2,000 Muppets goal. Which at this point, isn't all that easy (I'm combing what I've got, and also the pages for any redlinks or characters mentioned but not with pages, or combined mistakenly, i.e. Billy Boy and Johnny). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:02, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, with less than 50 left, I'm determined to break 2,000 by the end of this week. I'm gonna dig into some Sesame or Muppets Tonight episodes and farm what we don't have yet. Awesome. —Scott (talk) 01:04, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::Do they have to have had a TV appearance to qualify? Somebody Come and Play has a version of The Word Family Song, credited to "Dan and Friend", and I think they were performed by Frank Oz and Jerry Nelson, respectively. I don't know if it was a soundtrack or a record-only version. So that would be 2 more if it counts. I'll listen to it again tomorrow. -- Ken (talk) 08:10, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, they need to be visual appearances. Otherwise, they go in Audio Characters. -- Danny (talk) 21:04, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::::45 to go. Say hi to Elmer! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:18, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Hooray! Where'd you find the footage? I've been distracted by other frivolities, but I promise to take a nugget out of that number. —Scott (talk) 01:48, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::FYE had a single copy of the DVD already, though Amazon and everywhere else still list June 5 as the date. I guess they're just special. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:49, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hey Scott -- if you recorded/tivo'd today's SS (Episode 4069), I'm pretty sure the Ukulele Fix-it shop lady actually named herself when she answered the phone (what, I'm not sure, as watching with my 2-yr-old is not entirely a quiet thing and I spent most of the show answering questions about Bing Crosby and Fred Astaire). So she might make one more. She'll be on again tomorrow too. -- Wendy (talk) 18:48, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! I think I have those episodes, I'll have to dig into them. —Scott (talk) 18:52, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives